City of Demons
by OhJay
Summary: Sequel to New Dawn. Ed, Al, and Winry are living peacefully in NYC. But when Al sees something he shouldn't they all get wrapped up in stuff they wouldn't imagine. EdxWinry T for violence and language.
1. I Drifters

_**I Drifters **_

Amestris: A place in a world that is parallel to our own. It was here where Edward and Alphonse Elric were born and raised, but that was a long time ago. In 1921 Edward Elric came to Earth as the price of trying to bring Alphonse back to life. For two years he tried to find a way to get home, with or without the gate. The gate was opened, but not by his choice. Amestris was invaded, and even though he was able to stop the invasion, he did not stay in his home world. He stayed on Earth with his younger brother to close the portal for good.

As time passed the brothers noticed that neither one of them never seemed to age. They didn't know why at first, but when Ed was hit by a car and died his soul went to the gate and everything was explained. The gate had purposely kept them from aging so they could help keep the world from falling out of to much balance, and make sure that the gate was never opened again. They didn't have a choice in the matter, but that didn't mean they were immortal. Al's body wasn't used to not aging, so his soul began to reject him. While that was going on Ed died quite a few times, and even though his soul always returned to him, part of it crossed over causing his body to start to rot.

For decades the Elric brothers lived their lives drifting along and trying to blend in. They were successful, but that was before they came to a small town called Forks in Washington. There they met Bella Swan along with a family of vampires and a pack of werewolves. They accidentally found out about the brothers past, but promised to keep it secret. Eventually Bella was married to the vampire Edward Cullen and was turned into a vampire shortly afterwords, but not before having a half vampire child. Things happened and the other vampires found out about her child, but she was allowed to live and her family was safe.

Then something unexpected happened: Ed found the girl he loved, his long lost childhood friend Winry Rockbell. She didn't understand it all, but the gate allowed her to cross over as well to be with her best friends, and one of them she loved. She had spent decades searching for them drifting along as they did, and eventually found them. She didn't age either, but she didn't have any problems with it. About a year has passed since then, and the three of them have been in New York City since then living peacefully thinking most of their troubles were over, but the peace never did last.

_**Author's Notes**_

First I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this story. Finals were a big pain in the ass, and I was out of town for about half of break so I didn't get to work on this much. The good news is I have study hall now, and I'm not doing the spring musical this year so I'll have more time to write.

This is more of a recap than a first chapter, but I felt like I needed to do this. This story is mostly written in Ed's view, but I did some stuff as Al too. That's pretty much it, so on to the next chapter!


	2. II Murder

_**II Murder**_

_**Alphonse**_

I was in the Pandemonium club when it happened. It could've just been a coincidence that I was there, or it could've been fate. I wasn't there for a particular reason, I just wanted to give brother and Winry some alone time so I decided to get out of the house for a bit. I had been here a few times before, and I just liked the atmosphere of the place. It may have been the music, or it may have been the way people dressed. Most of the people here dressed like things that weren't "real" like vampires and such.

"So what are you supposed to be?"

It was a teenage girl that asked me, and her attire looked like it was all from _Hot Topic_.

"An alchemist" I answered.

I was wearing my Amestrian clothes, so it made sense to say that. She raised an eyebrow at me, so I figured I had some explaining to do.

"Isn't that some kind of sorcery?" she asked.

I shook my head. It was a bit annoying when people thought like that, but I didn't mind that much.

"No it's actually a science. To obtain-

But I didn't finish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl enter an **Employees Only** room with someone, but a moment later two guys followed them, and they had knives. This couldn't be very good.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" I said politely.

Then I walked towards the storage room. I could have told some one, but I didn't wanna cause a scene or anything. I wondered if anyone else saw them too, maybe they could get someone to help. I reached into my pocket and felt the handle of my knife. It was good to have it with me in case I needed to use alchemy.

I quietly slipped into the storage room and was careful not to step on or trip over anything. At first I didn't see anybody, but then I heard voices. I got closer and hid behind some boxes so they couldn't see me as well as anyone else who might come in. I saw a boy with blue hair who was tied to a pillar with wire. Next to him was a girl with jet black hair in a white dress holding a golden whip. There were also two boys with her, one blond and the other black haired like the girl. Both had knives and I wondered what the heck I had gotten myself into.

"So you still haven't told me if there are any others of your kind with you" said the blond.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said the blue haired boy.

"He means demons. You do know what a demon is don't you?" asked the black haired boy.

Demons? I wasn't sure if they were serious or not, but if they were then this wasn't very good.

"Demons," the blond began.

"Religiously defined as the servants of Satan, but understood here for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own dimension."

"That's enough Jace" said the girl.

"Isabelle's right. Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics or demonology" said the other boy.

"I could give you information. I know where Valentine is" said the blue haired boy.

"Kill it Jace, it's not going to tell us anything" said Isabelle

My eyes widened as I saw Jace raise his knife. Part of me wanted to stop them, and I was just about to come out of my hiding place, but someone else did first.

"Stop! You can't do this!"

We all turned to see who had said that. It was a short red headed girl who looked about my age.

"What is this?" asked the black haired boy.

"It's a girl Alec. A mundie girl, and she can see us" said Jace.

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind" she said.

"Oh but you are. You'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you" said Jace.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I do then you'll kill him"

"Why do you care if I kill him? He may look, talk, act, and bleed like a person, but he's a monster"

"Jace that's enough" said Isabelle.

Then the blue haired boy tore free of his bindings and tackled Jace. Isabelle and Alec ran over to help him, but I was to scared to move. I barely saw what happened next, but Jace managed to get the boy off him then stabbed him in the chest with his knife. Black liquid exploded, then the boy seemed to crumble and vanish. When that happened I knew two things: One, he definitely wasn't human, two I had gotten myself into a big mess.

_**Author's Notes **_

Well here's the first real chapter, sorry It's so short. Just so you know the girl that Al was talking to isn't an OC or anything, I just needed him to talk to somebody. Now I know you all may hate me for this, but Winry and the Twilight characters are minor in this story, sorry. The next few chapters are in Ed's view by the way, and please review **(No flames)**.


	3. III Questions

_**III Questions **_

_**Edward**_

I was laying around in my room reading when Al came home. Winry was fast asleep beside me, and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping. The truth was I was planning to propose to her soon, but I was waiting for the right moment. A few minutes after I cracked open my book I heard the apartment door open and close, but Al didn't announce that he was home like usual so I got up quietly and walked into the front room to make sure he was ok. Al was standing in front of the door with his back to me, and he seemed deep in thought.

"Al?"

He turned around and seemed startled at first, but then calmed down.

"Oh, it's just you brother"

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost"

"You look like dad with your reading glasses on..."

Unfortunately that was true. My eye sight had gotten bad, so I had to get reading glasses that made me look even _more_ like my father. I sighed, took off my glasses, and sat down on the couch.

"Did something happen Al?"

He frowned, then sat down next to me and told me what happened at the club.

"Demons?"

"Yeah that's what the guy named Jace said, and it definitely wasn't human"

"And you're sure that only you, the demon, and the red headed girl could see these people?"

"Yeah. Someone else came in and said something about the red head being by herself. They didn't see me because I was hidden pretty well"

I thought about it. I hadn't heard about anything like this, but there were always theories.

"You were probably able to see them because we're not from here, but I don't know about the girl"

Al nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep"

Then he walked off to his room. As for me I took out my cell, I knew on person who would probably know something about this and knowing that he was still awake I dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Ed"

That felt weird to say*.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Well kind of. Al saw someone get killed, but it wasn't human. He thinks it was a demon"

"They do exist if that's what you're wondering"

"Well I kind of already figured that out. I'm interested in the people that killed it, Al said they had strange markings on their skin"

There was a pause, and I wondered if he hung up on me or something.

"Shadow Hunters"

"Shadow Hunters?"

"I don't know much about them, but they want to rid the world of demons, and they keep other downworlders in line too"

"Downworlders? You mean like vampires and such?"

"Yes. I could put Carlisle on the phone if you want to know more"

"No that's alright. Thanks, and I'll try and stay in touch"

Then I hung up. I was glad I had gotten the information, but these 'Shadow Hunters' seemed like they were messing with the balance a little to much, and that meant we had work to do.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah I know it's short, but they'll get longer I promise. As you can see I put Edward Cullen in this chapter, and the Twilight characters will show up later so please just bear with me. Just so you know nothing happened with Ed and Winry, so yeah...

*Alright this might be kind of hard to explain, but I know people who have the same name as me, and calling someone else by your name is weird.

Well you know how I said there's a few chapters in Ed's view? Well there a bit more as Al you all know the review drill, so yeah...


	4. IV Attacked

_**IV Attacked**_

_**Alphonse**_

The next morning I told Winry what happened, and brother told us what he had heard from Edward. We wanted to find out more about these Shadow Hunter, but they had to go to work. So while Winry was at the car repair at her job and brother was working at a coffee shop I spent the day at the city library. It was August so I didn't have to go to school, and I was to young to work so I found that the library was the best place to kill time. When I was walking home that night I saw to people outside a local coffee shop that looked familiar. As I got closer I recognized it was Jace and the red headed girl from the night before. Jace caught me staring at him, so I said something that I probably shouldn't have.

"You're one of the Shadow Hunters from last night!"

His eyes widened as I said that, an he walked towards me.

"How much do you know?!" he demanded.

I decided to go with the truth.

"I saw you last night, and I know what you are, but that's it"

"Let me see your right hand"

I held it out for him and he examined it carefully.

"Hodge will want to see you too, you'll have to come with me"

I wondered who this Hodge guys was, and I was about to protest about going with them but I got distracted by the girl. Her phone had rang three times, and when she finally answered it it sounded urgent.

"Mom?"

Pause.

"It's alright mom. I'm on my way home-

Another pause.

"Mom! Mom are you alright?"

Third pause.

"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-

There was another short pause, then she seemed alarmed.

"Mom! Mom are you there?"

She started to tremble, and her phone fell to the sidewalk breaking it.

"Did something happen?" asked Jace.

I dug around in my pocket for my phone, then offered it to her.

"Here use mine"

She practically snatched out of hand and dialed a number, but it seemed like no one ever picked up.

"Damn it!" she said.

She handed my phone back to me then took off down the street. I assumed she was heading home to make sure her mom was ok and I wanted to help. After all I knew how it felt to be worried about your mother. I ended up next her, but she didn't look at me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to help, I-

"I don't need help"

"I know how you feel, at least let me make sure you get home safely"

She didn't answer, but I kept walking with her anyway. We came to an apartment building, and once we got inside some woman came out of her apartment and started complaining about the noise upstairs and how things were broken around here. She gave a me a weird look, but I ignored it.

After she had gone back inside we went upstairs to her apartment. She called out for her mom, but there was no answer so we went into the living room. The cushions on the couch were all torn and scattered everywhere, the piano was broken leaving music sheets everywhere, the bookcases were knocked over, and the paintings on the walls were torn to shreds.

She ran around the apartment calling out for her mother probably getting more and more worried by the moment. I was wondering what could've done something like this, by the looks of it it wasn't human. Then it came to me who or what did this could still be here. Realizing this I cut my finger with my knife and transmuted a spear out of the wall.

Then I heard her scream. Grabbing my spear I ran towards the noise hoping she was alright. I found her in what looked like her mothers room on the floor pinned down by a creature that looked like an alligator centipede chimera. The creature saw me and suddenly sprang at me temporarily forgetting about the girl. I tried to stab it with the spear, but I missed an the creature bit down on my arm.

I screamed out in pain an was able to fling it off me, but I dropped the spear in the process. The pain was to much for me so I fell to my knees and gripped my bleeding arm. I saw the creature was charging at me, so I quickly clapped my hands and transmuted a spike out of the floor. It went right through him, but it twitched a few times before dying completely.

I felt out of breath, tired, and weak. I hadn't needed to use alchemy in a while, and my soul was still calming down to my bodies aging, so that was expected. The girl seemed to be unconscious, but I still wanted to make sure she was alright so I stood up. When I did I felt dizzy and nauseous, so I slumped back down and leaned against the wall. Then I saw Jace had come in. I didn't know how he found us, but he was pretty surprised at the scene in front of him.

"That thing," I pointed to the dead creature on the spike.

"Is that I demon?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a Ravener"

"It attacked her first" I said pointing to the girl.

He went over to her and examined her.

"It bit her"

"Is that bad?" I asked alarmed.

After all, it had bitten me too.

"Their poisonous. She'll be dead in an hour if I don't take her to Hodge" he said picking her up.

My eyes widened. This was not good news to here.

"It...It bit me too"

"Can you walk?"

I stood up again. I still felt dizzy, but it wasn't as bad as before and my arm wasn't bleeding that much.

"I think I'll make it"

"Good, follow me"

So I did. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings much, I just made sure I didn't lose track of Jace. As we walked on the dizziness got worse, and my vision got blurry. Jace said something about getting closer but I barely heard him. I knew this couldn't be my soul acting up again, so I figured it was the poison. I noticed Jace had stopped to make sure I was ok and he said something but it sounded far away. Then everything went black.

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright this one was a bit longer, but 5-9 are kind of long so I'm gonna upload them one at a time. Those who click the magical button below shall be rewarded with fast updates.


	5. V Answers

_**V Answers**_

_**Alphonse**_

I heard voices speaking over me, but I couldn't make anything out. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times so I could adjust to the light. The first thing I noticed was that my shirt was missing. The second thing I noticed was my surroundings. I was in an infirmary, but it didn't look like I was in a hospital. Then I noticed Isabelle and the girl from before were also in the room.

"Oh hey, you're up too" said Isabelle.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I sat up slowly, but I felt sick.

"Here drink this, it'll make you feel better"

She handed me a cup of a steamy liquid, but I just drank it without looking at it.

"Your at the Institute" she said answering my question.

I did feel better after I drank the stuff she gave me, so I set the cup down on the table next to the bed.

"And...What happened to my shirt?" I asked nervously.

She chuckled which made me blush from embarrassment, but he answered my question.

"It had blood on it, and it was also torn so we burned it"

I groaned, that was a nice shirt.

"There's another shirt for you in the bathroom. You can wash up, but Hodge wants to talk to you in the library"

I nodded then went into the bathroom. I found a plain black T-shirt waiting for me, but when I put it on it was way to big. I didn't care much, so after I washed my face and fixed my hair I went out into the hallway. I didn't know which way to go, but then I heard voices so I followed the noise. I came to a cracked open door so I decided to peak in. Sure enough I had found the library, and it was big enough to remind me of the one in Central.

"This is the boy I was telling you about"

I had barely noticed that Jace was talking about me, but when I did I came in and scratched the back on my head.

"I guess I should've knocked first..."

There was a middle aged man with dark hair and a bit of a beard sitting behind the desk, and he chuckled.

"What's you name?" he asked.

"Alphonse, but most people call me Al"

"You can call me Hodge, and you've already met Jace, Clary, and Alec"

"Yes."

"Jace tells me you killed a Ravenor demon, I'd like to know how you did that"

I bit my lip. I had expected this, but I had hoped it wouldn't come up so soon.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask my brother before I tell you"

I couldn't fully trust these people yet, even though they did seem nice.

"What are you ten?"

I turned to Alec who was sitting in a bean bag chair.

"I'm fifteen thank you very much"

Then I realized something.

"How long have I been out?" I asked alarmed.

"Three days" said Alec.

"**THREE DAYS?!"**

Brother was not going to be happy.

"Ugh, brother must be worried sick about me, oh man he's gonna kill me. I have to call him, oh but he's gonna yell my ear off"

I paced as I spoke, and everyone was silent as they watched me panic. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. My eyes widened as I read the words on the screen.

"**THIRTY TWO MISSED CALLS?!"**

"Who calls a person that many times?" asked Jace.

"My brother, and I have to call him back."

I went out into the hall and dialed his number. Of course he picked up immediately.

"**WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"**

Hearing him yell I held the phone as far from me ear as possible, but I could still hear him.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!"**

Sensing that he was done yelling I put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm sorry brother. I know I should have come home, and I was going to, but then I ran into Clary and something happened to her mom so I walked her home. Then we were attacked by a demon so I killed it, but it bit me and Jace said it was poisonous and I had to go with him but I passed out and I only woke up a few minutes ago"

I spoke quickly and somehow managed to get all that out in one breath, so when I was done I felt exhausted.

"Wait a minute Al, you were asleep for three days, are you sure you didn't-

"No brother. I didn't make a trip to the gate, there are no signs of it"

"Alright just checking, now where are you? I'm coming to get you"

"Hold on a sec brother"

I covered the phone with my hand then poked my head back into the library.

"My brother wants to come and get me, is that ok?"

"Yes. You can go with Jace and Clary back to her apartment and he can get you there"

I nodded and gave brother the address Clary gave me, then hung up.

_**Edward **_

I sighed as I hung up. I was extremely relieved that Al was alright, but him being with the Shadow Hunters stressed me out.

"Was that Al?"

I turned to Winry who just walked in the room.

"Yeah he's fine and I'm gonna go pick him up"

I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door but Winry grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Ed...Is something wrong?"

I sighed. She always had a way of knowing things, resulting in me not being able to keep anything from her.

"He's with the Shadow Hunters, and their probably a bit suspicious of us"

She looked sad, and I regretted saying that.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" I assured her.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she let go of my arm.

"I'll be back soon"

"Be careful"

Then I was out the door. About a half an hour later I pulled up in front of the address Al had given me in my Trans Am. I loved my Ferrari, but I knew it wasn't a good idea to drive it around in New York. I saw Al walking towards an apartment building with whom I assumed to be Jace and Clary by his descriptions. I got out of the car so they could see me, and once Al did he ran over and hugged me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" I lectured.

"Nice car" said Jace sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well _excuse me_ for not bringing my Ferrari"

Less than a minute and I already didn't like this guy.

"I take it you're Jace then"

"And you're Al's older brother, the yelling one"

"It's Ed thank you very much"

"Guys don't start" said Al.

"Al's got a point" said Clary.

"Whatever" I said.

"Alright, but I would like to know how your brother here killed a demon"

"If I saw what happened I could tell you"

I already had a pretty good idea what he did, but I wasn't sure.

"Fine" said Jace.

So we went inside the apartment building. Outside the apartment it seemed like nothing happened, but inside the apartment was completely empty.

"This place was a complete mess the other night" said Al.

"Show me where you killed the demon Al"

He nodded and led me into another empty room. Like the apartment it had been stripped of everything in the room, except there was a spike on the floor that had been transmuted on the floor. Seeing this I turned to Al.

"No one saw brother. Clary was unconscious and Jace wasn't here yet"

"**GET DOWN STAIRS!"**

It was Jace who shouted that. Al and I both got out our knives and ran out of the apartment, but by the time we got out it was pretty much over. Jace and Clary were on the landing next to a creature that some what resembled a large male human, but it wasn't. Jace stabbed the creature with a blade killing it, but spraying blood all over the floor in the process.

"Was that another demon?" asked Al.

"No, that was a forsaken. It's what happens when you mark ordinary humans who aren't Shadow Hunters with runes"

He pulled up his sleeve to show us the markings on his skin.

"One will just burn them, but put a bunch of them on and they'll go insane"

"Mindless slaves" I said.

"Exactly. I'm going back upstairs"

"There aren't any more of them if that's what you're thinking" I said.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

We all looked at the person who said that. It was a middle aged woman who looked of Roma* ancestry standing in the doorway of her apartment. She looked at Al and I curiously, and I couldn't help thinking that I had seen her before.

"Madame Dorothea?" asked Clary.

"Well you might as well come in, you too Elric"

Al and I gasped in unison.

"But how does she?-

"We'll find out" I said.

Her apartment was the same layout as Clary's, but different. Beaded curtains were in every doorway as well as astronomic posters, a few book cases, and incense. Jace and Clary started talking, but I was to busy looking around to pay much attention.

"Tea's in the parlor" said Dorothea.

The parlor was dimly lit. so it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust. Clary and Jace continued talking, but I just waiting to ask Dorothea some questions.

"It's rude to eat with gloves on" she said.

"Well I've been told that I'm rude anyway so it doesn't matter" I said.

"Be nice brother"

Dorothea reached for Clary's tea cup and examined it carefully.

"It's all confusing and jumbled up, let me see yours Jace"

Before he could protest she grabbed his cup.

"I see violence in your future, and great deal of blood shed. You'll fall in love with the wrong person, and you'll also have an enemy"

"Only one? That's good news"

I chuckled, but then I saw her reaching for my cup. I grabbed it before she could get a hold of it and held it away from her.

"I don't believe in this stuff so there's no use reading mine"

She glared at me for a second, then picked up Al's cup.

"There are many troubles ahead for you can your brother, also the time is drawing closer for your wort fears"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please we've been trouble magnets for _years_, anyone could've told us that. What I want to is how you found out about us, and how much you know"

She handed me a black and white framed picture. My eyes widened when I saw it was me next to Al and Noah in 1923.

"My grandmother often told me stories about two brothers that never age, Supposedly their from another world, and one of them has golden eyes. I also heard that their the sons of Van Hoenheim of Light"

"What?! But he died over eighty years ago! How is that possible?" asked Jace.

Apparently the Shadow Hunters knew about my dad too, but what was shocking was that I now knew Noah's grandchild.

" 'Nothing is impossible', that's what one person told me" said Al.

"Quit quoting dead homunculi Al, that's just creepy"

I put my cup back on the table, but as I handed the picture back to Dorothea I knocked it over. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces, but I just knelt down, clapped my hands together, and placed them on the broken cup. Blue energy glowed, then the cup was good as new.

"How'd you use alchemy without using any blood?!" asked Al.

"That's another thing"

I walked over to the wall and moved one of the velvet hangings to reveal a door.

"I felt this presence ever since I walked in the building. It's a portal isn't it? Its part of the gate"

"Very good alchemist. I made an exchange with the gate for that if that's what you're wondering"

"So that's why your mother lived here, in case she needed to leave at any moment" said Jace.

Clary stood up and walked over to the door.

"I want to see where she would've gone"

"Clary no!"

But it was to late. She already had her hand on the knob, and before I could stop her she opened it. Jace ran over as the light spilled out, then they were both gone.

_**Author's Notes**_

*collapses over the keyboard* My god this was long. Anyway I'm kind of disappointed there aren't any reviews on this yet because I worked my ass off on this story, **so review already! **I am thankful to those who subscribed though, you guys were rewarded with this chapter.

*Proper term for Gypsy, means 'Human'

I'll probably have the next chapter up this week (If not it's due to homework and Snowball this weekend).


	6. VI Suspicious

_**VI Suspicious **_

I blinked. They were gone, they really had gone through the portal. The three of us were standing there in shock and in silence, but then I broke that silence.

"Where did it take them?" I asked looking at Dorothea.

"I don't know, the portal takes the user to where ever they think of"

I sighed, there wasn't a way to find them, so all we could do was hope they were alright.

"Come on Al. Since we can't go after them we're leaving"

He politely said goodbye to her, then we left.

"Brother aren't you worried about them?"

"There's nothing we can do about it Al"

"I guess you're right..."

The drive home was quiet, and one we got home Winry hugged us both. We told her what happened after dinner, and afterwords Al retreated to his room. I checked on him a while later and found out that he had gone to bed early. I didn't want to disturb him so I shut his door quietly. I was reading in the living room that night, and later Al's phone rang. It was on the table, and since he was already asleep I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ed? You answer your brother's phone too?"

It was Jace. I rolled my eyes at his comment and wanted to hang up, but I also wanted to know what he wanted.

"He's already asleep. What do you want and why do you have his number?

"I got it from him in case I needed to call one of you, and I do"

"Look I'm not part of your world-

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I told Hodge, my mentor"

"**YOU WHAT?!"**

"I had to. No offense but you guys do seems kind of suspicious. Anyway Hodge had to notify the Clave and the Silent Brothers"

"Whoa slow down! Remember I don't know any of this"

"Right. Well the Clave govern the Shadow Hunters by the Covenant, and the Silent Brothers are Shadow Hunters, but their...different, they read minds"

"Let me guess. They want to go digging around through my head to see if I'm a threat right?"

"Pretty much"

I sighed, it was Forks all over again.

"The last person I let into my head tried to bait me into attacking them so they would have an excuse to kill me"

"Ouch"

"I don't like it, but I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice here"

"You're right about that"

"So what do I have to do here?"

"Meet us outside the institute tomorrow morning. We're going to Bone City to meet with the Silent Brothers"

"If that's what it takes just give me the address"

So the next morning I took the subway, and then walked the rest of the way. I managed to get out of the house without telling Al or Winry where I going, but I had a feeling that they knew something was up. I found Clary and Jace in front of an old broken down Gothic church so I walked over to them.

"You're wearing long sleeves and gloves in this heat?" asked Clary

"I've worn gloves in the freaking desert"

They raised an eyebrow at that, but they shrugged it off a moment later. Then a long black limo pulled up in the sidewalk in front of us.

"We're going in this?" I asked.

"It's a glamor, otherwise known as an illusion" said Jace.

I wondered what it really looked like, but I just shrugged and got in. The "car" started moving right as I started shutting the door, so a moment later I looked out the window. We were actually above all the traffic, and the people in the cars around us didn't seem to notice.

"I can't even count how many scientific laws this is breaking"

"So you're a man of science are you?" asked Jace.

"I've been living and breathing science since I was five*, nothing's going to change that"

"Then what was that magic you used back at Madame Dorothea's?" asked Clary.

I sighed and shook my head disapprovingly.

"That wasn't magic, alchemy is the ultimate science"

"That was alchemy? Don't you need some kind of circle for it to work?" asked Jace

"Normally yes, but I don't need one. It's the same with Al, my teacher, and my dad"

"Jace how come you didn't tell Hodge that we saw the people who killed your father?"

Jace looked down at his hands and didn't speak for a few moments.

"Because he knows I want revenge. I was ten and I saw them kill him. I saw them coming up the drive so I told him. He told me to hide, so I hid under the stairs. They came in and cut his throat, and the blood ran across the floor and soaked my shoes"

The car fell silent, but I knew how he felt so I decided to speak up.

"I know how you feel, I saw both of my parents die in front of me"

"Murdered?" asked Jace.

"Not exactly. My mom got sick and died when I was ten, and my father, well he tried to sacrifice himself for me, but in the end it was all for nothing so I avenged him"

"Is that what your father wanted?" asked Clary.

"His killer was a monster that he felt responsible for, I had to kill him before he killed me"

"See Clary? It's not that different from killing demons" said Jace.

"But if vampires and werewolves aren't all bad then-

"That's different Clary. They're part human while demons come from other dimensions to use others up. No one's come from a different world until now"

"So it's true then? You're from a different world?"

"Yes"

"What's it like?" asked Clary.

"Well it's a parallel world to this one so there are similarities, but there are differences. For example, this world is based off of Physics and Chemistry while mine is based off alchemy"

"Does that mean everything's made out of gold?" asked Jace.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like how everyone knew about alchemy in this world though it was transmuting everything into gold"

"Transmuting gold from lead is illegal, but it can be done"

"I guess everybody has laws" said Jace.

And people break them too.

"The law is hard, but it is the law"

"I can't argue with that"

"Were here" said Jace.

Since I was the one closest to the door I opened it and got out.

"New York Marble Cemetery?"

"Didn't they run out of room to bury people in Manhattan?" asked Clary.

"Bone City has been here much longer than that" said Jace.

Jace led us through the cemetery. There was a tall figure in a black robe waiting for us in front of an angel statue. At first I didn't see his face, but when I did I was pretty shocked. He was mulated, and it brought back a few unwanted memories.

"_So you come from another world?"_

He didn't speak out loud, instead he used telepathy.

"Yes." I said.

"_And you say you are Van Hoenheim's oldest son?"_

"Middle actually, his oldest is dead"

I was careful not to say "My older brother is dead" because I never did and never will consider that monster my brother.

"I see, follow me then"

He drew out a blade from his robe and carved a rune on the statue. The statue's mouth opened and a path that led underground was revealed. As we descended down the stairs I looked around, but I couldn't see much because it was so dark. I noticed many arches that were made of marble, but before I could see more I found myself in a room with who I assumed to be the other Silent Brothers. Clary was standing in front of them, but it wasn't my turn yet so I just stood next to Jace.

"They're going to look in her mind too?" I asked.

"She has some sort of block in her mind that they're going to try to remove"

I nodded, it made sense to me. A moment later she fell to the ground unconscious. When she stood up I noticed her arm was bleeding and she had blood on her shirt. Jace went over to her and helped her up, then one of the brothers showed them out.

"_Stand in front of the council"_

I nodded and did what I was told"

"_State you name"_

"Edward Hoenheim Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist"

I knew what was coming, so I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Go ahead, but prepare to see some nasty stuff"

As they went through my memories I saw what they were looking at. It started at Risembool when I was a kid, and went all they way through why we didn't age. Then it stopped, so I opened my eyes.

"_You have seen much Mr. Elric"_

"Am I allowed to go?"

"_Yes, as long as you don't cause any trouble for the Clave" _

Then one of the brothers showed me to the surface. I was glad it was over, but Al and I had a lot of work to do.

_**Author's Notes**_

Nothing much to say here. I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week.

*When he and Al started learning alchemy.


	7. VII The Cup and the Greater Demon

_**VII The Cup and the Greater Demon**_

"Find anything brother?"

"Just the usual"

I closed the book with a sigh and put it back in it's proper place. It had been a few days since the Silent Brothers had looked in my head and let us go. Since then I heard that Clary had tracked down the warlock Magnus Bane to remove the block in her mind. However he said that her mother had paid him to do it, and it couldn't be undone but it would wear off with time.

Al and I had spent most of our time in the institute's library looking for anything that would put things out of balance. We found out there was a popular legend among the Shadow Hunter that talked about a man summoning an angel that gave him three objects known as the Mortal Instruments, but personally I didn't buy it. The thing that caught my attention was a man named Valentine. He had led an uprising against the Clave, but it failed.

"The more I read the less scientific it gets. I mean come on, an angel coming down and giving a guy a cup to create Shadow Hunters along with a sword and a mirror?"

"You're just saying that because you're agnostic* brother"

"Oh? And since when did you start believing in god?" I asked.

Al tried to change the subject on me.

"I just think it's weird we can't find much on Valentine. All we know is about the uprising and that his burned remains were found later"

"If you ask me they're trying to cover it up, like the military did with Ishbal"

"So you think he's still alive?"

"Probably, but we can't know for sure"

"You could just go ask the-

"Nu-uh. I am not going to that truth bastard just to get information"

Al sighed and shook his head. Then moments later Jace, Alec, and Isabelle came in all dressed in black fighting gear and armed with weapons.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"You have a car right?" asked Alec.

"Yeah"

"We won't all fit in that piece of junk" Jace said to Alec.

"Hold on! _NO ONE_ is using my car if I don't know what's going on"

"I know where the cup is"

I looked at Clary who had just come in. She looked totally honest, so I turned to Al who nodded.

"If you want me to take you to where ever it is then fine, but we're coming too"

"But how are we all gonna fit into one car?" asked Clary.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"I'll just call Winry and ask her to bring the Ferrari"

A minute later we were all outside standing on the steps of the institute. My Trans Am was parked by the sidewalk, and a few minutes later Winry pulled up with the Ferrari Enzo Edward had given me. Everyone but Al and I stared, and I couldn't help chuckling with a smirk on my face.

"And you thought I was kidding"

Winry ended up driving the Trans Am while I drove the Ferrari. Jace, Clary, and Al rode with me while Alec and Isabelle rode with Winry. After a few minutes of driving we pulled up in front of Clary's apartment building.

"You sure it's here?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's in Madame Dorothea's apartment, but she doesn't even know it" said Clary.

"We're gonna check the demon levels first, just to be safe" said Jace.

Jace got out of the car along with Alec and Isabelle in the other. I saw Winry had gotten out as well, and she looked a bit worried.

"You guys stay here" I said to Al and Clary.

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Winry looked at me and had a really worried look on her face.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this Ed"

"It's nothing dangerous Win. We're just going inside to get something, and then leaving"

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I could feel myself blushing.

"Just be careful"

"Y-Yeah I will"

"Alright it's clear"

Jace and the others had come over, but they didn't seem to have seen us kissing.

"You stay and watch the cars Winry" I said.

She nodded and the rest of us went inside. Clary knocked on Dorothea's door, and she answered a moment later.

"Clary! Come in"

The place hadn't changed a bit. Same posters, same incense, and I still felt the presence of the portal. Still, it felt different in a way that made me think this was a bad idea.

"There's something I need" said Clary.

"And what's that?" asked Dorothea

"The Mortal Cup"

"Apparently you have it" I said.

"Don't try and joke with me boy"

"You didn't know you had it. My mother gave it to you as a gift, let me see your tarot cards"

She handed the deck of cards to Clary. She looked through the deck and pulled out the ace of cups.

"Jace let me see your stele"

He handed her one of his blades and she drew a rune on the back of the card. When she was done she put the stele in her pocket then stuck her hand _through_ the card. When she took it out she was holding the Mortal Cup in her hand and the card turned to ash.

"Alright let's go, Winry's waiting"

"But it's damaged! Here let me see it!" said Dorothea

Jace drew the sword from his belt in a flash and pointed it at Dorothea's throat.

"No one touches the cup except for us. Now we're leaving"

"Of course, would you like to use the portal?"

My eyes widened as I she backed up towards it.

"**DON'T TOUCH THAT!"**

But she tore the fabric away before I could even clap my hands. The portal was already open. Silence followed until we all saw a dark shape rushing towards Dorothea. Alec shouted something about the demonic activity and Jace shouted something back, but I didn't listen. We all ran out of the apartment and tried to get out of the building, but the front door wouldn't budge.

"It must be a resistant spell" said Isabelle.

"Where's my stele?" asked Jace.

"I have it" said Clary.

Before Clary could give it to him a loud noise startled all of us. There was now a giant hole in the wall that separated Dorothea's apartment from the foyer. Al and Alec were standing by the hole frozen in fear when a black creature oozed out of it and came towards them.

"**ALPHONSE!"**

"**ALEC!"**

I ran up and yanked Al away while Jace did the same with Alec. The creature had flesh, but only in some parts. It had the body of an old skeleton, but what looked like black slime oozed over it. It brought back memories of our sin, and that's why he was so afraid of it.

"Give me the Mortal Cup. Give it to me and I will let you live" it said.

I pulled Al behind me and took out my knife, but Alec, Clary, and Isabelle were still frozen in fear.

"What are you?" asked Jace.

"I am Abbadon. I am the demon of the abyss, you can not defeat me. Give me the cup and or die"

"What about Madame Dorothea?" asked Clary.

"She was only a vessel. When she opened the portal I took procession of her"

Abbadon moved towards Clary since she had the cup, but Jace blocked his path. It lept towards him and and struck his with hand, but Alec jumped in the way. He stabbed it with his feather staff and it shrieked, but then flung him off towards the wall _hard_.Isabelle took this moment to strike while I cut my finger and transmuted a spear from the wall. By the time I was done Isabelle had been knocked to the ground, Jace was on Abbadon's back stabbing it repeatedly, and Al and Clary still hadn't moved. I charged at the demon and stabbed it making it cry out, but them it flung both me and Jace off.

"**BROTHER!"**

I was on the ground and felt pain all over, and I saw Al snap out of it and run over to me to make sure I was ok.

"Tell them to give me the cup and I will let them live"

I groaned and tried my best to sit up.

I clapped my hands together and remembered what my father told me once: _"There lies part of the gate in all of us"_

"You're going back to where you came from!"

I placed my hands on the ground hoping it would work and that I wouldn't get to much taken from me. A large blue glowing transmutation circle appeared around Abbadon, and a few moments later the gate appeared. The demon was silent, but seemed shocked as it opened. Hundreds of eyes opened and looked at it as child's laughter rang out as many tiny black hands grabbed him and pulled him in. Then the doors closed with a loud _creek_, and the gate disappeared.

_**Author's Notes **_

Well I'm glad that more people subscribed, but I would like some reviews. And yes, I did skip some stuff from _City of Bones_, but I thought that that stuff wasn't really important, and it was kind of boring too. Anyway chapter 8 is short and I have 10-12 already edited so I'll post 8-12 all at once some time this week.


	8. VIII Healing

_**VIII Healing**_

_**Alphonse **_

I sat with Winry in the infirmary at the institute watching over brother while Isabelle was watching over Alec on the other side of the room. They had both been hurt more than expected and we were waiting on Hodge to come in and give them something to help them. But he never did come in, and neither did Clary or Jace. I was getting anxious so I finally got up to see what was taking so long.

"I be right back" I said.

I exited the infirmary and walked down the hallway. I found Clary slamming herself against what looked like a transparent glass wall. Before I could ask what happened or what she was doing, she turned around and looked at me.

"Hodge betrayed us!"

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say.

"He gave the cup and Jace to Valentine!"

I took out my knife and cut my finger.

"Stand back"

She did as I told her and moved away from the wall. I clapped my hands together and placed them on the wall and tried my best to stop worrying and focus. Instead of transmuting it into something else or making a hole in it I decided to just deconstruct it. The wall shattered sending glass flying everywhere, then Clary took off without another word. Normally I would either try to stop her or go with her, but now I was seriously worried about brother and Alec.

I walked back in the infirmary to tell them what happened, but I didn't say anything when I walked in. A tall dark haired man with sparkly hair stood over Alec, and by the blue sparks coming from his hand I guessed he was doing some sort of magic.

"Al this is Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, he's here to heal Ed and Alec" said Isabelle.

"But who sent you?" I asked.

"Hodge"

That confused me. He supposedly betrayed us, but here he was sending a warlock to heal brother and Alec. I didn't know what to think of this or to say something so I just sat down next to brother's bed. I watched as the blue sparks went over Alec's wounds healing them, then once he was done he walked over to brother. He was barely conscious, but he still spoke.

"Nu-uh. I'm not letting someone heal me with this unscientific magic"

"You're father said the same thing when I met him, I guess you have more in common with him than looks"

Brother scowled, but didn't make a comeback.

"You have demon poisoning in your blood, if I don't heal you you will die"

"It wouldn't be the first time…" he muttered.

"**ED!" **I said in unison with Winry.

"**Alright, fine!"**

He unzipped his hoodie. His black shirt underneath was already torn up pretty good so Magnus could see the wounds.

"Quite a few scars you got here"

"Yeah pain and I go way back"

The blue sparks started up again and danced over the wounds closing them all up.

"There, was that so bad?"

Brother rolled his eyes and muttered something I didn't catch. Then Magnus left and brother looked over at me.

"You ok Al? You look puzzled"

"It's just…Well Hodge sent Magnus, but Clary said he betrayed us"

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah I know, short and bad place to end it, but that's why I uploaded these chapters together so you guys wouldn't complain.


	9. IX Strange Attack

_**IX Strange Attack**_

_**Edward**_

A few more days passed. Many things happened during those days, but I missed it all because of my health. Summoning the gate had completely drained my energy, but that was equivalent exchange so that was expected. During those days Al and Winry made sure I stayed and bed and stuff even thought I told them a million times that I was fine. Still, Al kept in touch with the others so I knew what was going on.

Apparently Clary had found out that her mother's best friend Luke was a werewolf, that Valentine was her father, and Jace her older brother. There had also been strange murders going on, magic creatures found dead completely drained of blood. At first vampires were suspected, but then all the Silent Brothers were murdered and the second Mortal Instrument was taken. Then it was expected to be Valentine, but the Clave didn't believe it.

That's how I found out about all that. Then Al told me that Clary's best friend Simon had been turned into a vampire. I didn't know him personally, but I decided to talk to him. I was pretty much back to full health, and Luke's house was only a few blocks away so I just walked over. Once I got there I knocked on the door, and Clary answered it a moment later.

"Ed?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Once I got inside I saw Simon. He was pale with dark eyes like most vampires, but his black hair made him look even paler. Once he saw me I caught him holding his noise so I rolled my eyes.

"Yes yes, I know I smell just get over it"

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"I take it then you've met vampires that have told you you smell like a rotting corpse?"

I could sense a bit of sarcasm, but I answered him truthfully.

"Yes I actually have"

He opened his mouth to say something, but the noise of a car braking and glass shattering interrupted him. Clary ran to the window to see what happened, then Luke came in carrying a dark haired teenage girl that was wounded in the shoulder.

"Maia. What happened?" asked Simon.

"I saw it, it was a Drevak demon"

Luke propped the girl up on the couch and Clary came in with a blanket and a wet towel. I stood by Simon seeing that he was uneasy about seeing blood. I knew I wasn't as strong as a vampire, but I could at least _try_ and hold him back if I needed to.

"What would a Drevak demon want with Maia?" asked Clary.

"Probably some sort of messenger, she just got in the way" said Luke.

Luke gently pulled Maia's shirt away from the wound so he could take a look at it. I didn't want to watch, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be of much help so I followed Clary and Simon into the kitchen. They talked, but I didn't listen. Occasionally I would flinch from Maia's cries of pain that brought back memories of automail surgery, but other than that I was silent. Then I heard something about Jace, Alec, and Magnus coming over to help. I decided to leave so I wouldn't have to deal with that magician, but then I heard the sound of glass shattering and a low growl from the living room.

We both ran in to see what was going on, and I'm glad we did. Even though she was wounded Maia was sitting up in half wolf mode glaring and growling at Simon. Simon stood still, but then Maia sprung at him. Fortunately I saw it coming so I got between them and shoved her back onto the couch with my right arm. She seemed surprised at my strength, and when she tried to get up she found herself pinned to the couch by a knife that Clary had thrown.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE BOTH DOWNWORLDERS, YOU SHOULD BE GETTING ALONG!" **she shouted.

"You don't understand were-

"'Natural enemies' I know that, but I have seen vampires and werewolves work together even though they may not like each other very much" I said.

The room was silent until the front door banged open and Jace, followed by Alec and Magnus walked in. I glared at the wizard or whatever he was, but quietly stepped aside.

"Where's Luke?" asked Jace.

"Outside" said Simon.

"I didn't see him out there" said Magnus.

"Drevak demons usually travel in packs" added Alec.

Not good. Jace headed for the front door and Clary followed him, but then the two began arguing writher she should go or not. I just couldn't see how siblings could fight so much. I mean sure Al and I fought when we were younger, but this was just annoying. I just sighed and shoved past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jace.

"Isn't it obvious? To see what's out there"

"You're not a Shadow Hunter"

"No, but I've fought a lot longer than you have believe me"

"You-

"And_ who_ took care of that greater demon?"

Magnus' eyes widened at that and I realized that I shouldn't have said that.

"You took care of a greater demon?!"

"Look I'll talk about that later now is anyone else coming or what?"

In the end Jace, Clary, and Simon ended up coming with me. The sun was nearly set, and Luke's truck was still running with the door open and the keys inside. I took out my knife and cut my finger in case I needed to transmute at any moment.

"What are you doing?" asked Simon.

"Getting ready to fight"

"Look, by the water!"

I looked down by the river and saw a few dark figures that definitely weren't human. Jace ran ahead of us, and we were soon behind him.

"So what are we dealing with here?" I asked him.

"Raum demons"

"Are these the same things that attacked Maia?" asked Simon.

"No, these are worse"

Well this was just great. Jace drew one of his blades and slashed at the nearest demon while I clapped my hands together and brought out my automail blade. I saw a demon coming at me, so I sliced it in half. Dark liquid that was probably it's blood splattered over me, but at the moment I didn't care. More of them came at me, so I killed them off until I was no longer being attacked.

It seemed like they were all gone, so I transmuted my automail back to normal before any of them saw it. Jace was carrying an unconscious Luke with Simon and Clary next to him so I started to walk over to him. Then I was attacked from behind. I was pulled to the ground, then I felt a surge of pain in my left shoulder. Normally I wouldn't cry out, but I was new to this pain so I did.

Jace ran over to me and stabbed the thing with his blade. It sprayed more black liquid over me, but it also killed it. I muttered a "Thank you" and then he helped me up. Magnus was waiting for us on the porch, and he helped Jace get Luke inside. Maia had been moved to Luke's room, and he began working his healing magic on Luke first while I waited my turn in a chair.

"Where did it get you?" he asked.

"Left shoulder"

"I'll need you to take off you're hoodie then"

My eyes widened. I was not going to let them see my automail, plus they would question about the bandages too.

"What?! No!"

"Be reasonable. You have strong demon poison in you, do you want to die?"

I looked down. I was running out of lives and I knew it, plus they would freak out when I came back to life.

"No…"

"They I suggest you cooperate"

Without looking back up I unzipped my jacket and shrugged it off. I heard Clary gasp, and I could feel all the eyes were on me. What I didn't know was that the bandages covering my rotting arm had gotten torn, so they could see that as well as my automail.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yes I know I skipped stuff again, but this is the last time it's happening in this story.


	10. X Late Night

_**X Late Night**_

I ended up staying at Luke's so Magnus could keep an eye on everyone who had gotten hurt. Maya was in Luke's room on the bed, and I was on the floor with a few blankets and pillows. However my nightmares kept me awake, but I _really_ needed some sleep. I knew of only one thing that drove the nightmares away, so I quietly got up and headed towards the kitchen. Then I saw Jace. Apparently he was still awake too, but he looked like he was going somewhere.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

He turned around and looked a bit alarmed, but when he saw it was me he calmed down. The bandages covering my rotting arm had been changed, but I was only wearing my pants and tank top so he could see my automail.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't stare" I said coldly.

"Sorry"

I just decided to ignore him and walked into the kitchen. I had to be quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone else up, but it was hard when you had to rummage around in the cabinets.

"So why are you up?" asked Jace.

"Nightmares"

Then I found what I was looking for.

"Ah ha!"

I carefully reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"You drink?"

"Sometimes"

I _had_ been in Germany for a few years so I got introduced to alcohol there. Al didn't really approve of it, but it kept the nightmares away. I had found a few shot glasses in another cabinet, so I just used one of those.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Aren't you underage though?"

"I'm a hundred and four"

That was _partly_ true. My body may have been eighteen, but I had been alive for 104 years so it counted, right? I couldn't help smirking at Jace's expression when I said that, and I even chuckled a bit.

"Are you immortal or something?" he asked.

"If I was would I be rotting?"

He looked down as if he was sorry he said that. Personally I didn't mind so much, but I felt a bit bad for it so I offered him the bottle.

"No thanks"

I shrugged and drank another shot.

"Was it in a fight?"

"Humm?"

"Your right arm"

"Oh, _that_"

I caped the bottle and put it back where I found it. Then I hopped up on the counter to sit knowing that this was probably going to turn into a long conversation.

"I did something stupid and lost my leg, my arm was for trying to save Al"

He could tell that I didn't want to talk about it much so he stayed quiet unsure of what to say.

"Do you hate you father?"

I didn't really know why I said that, but knowing that Valentine was his father I felt like it needed to be said.

"I used to hate my father. He ditched out on the family when I was three, and I didn't see him again until I was fifteen. He didn't even come to our mom's funeral, and I hated him for it. Then later I realized that I didn't really _hate_ him, I was just pissed off that he left and didn't come back. Then he went and got himself killed before I could say I forgave him. I don't know what your father did to you, but just think about how you would feel if he died"

With that said and done I hopped off the counter and walked back to my sleeping place. I was glad I had said that to him, and I had a feeling it helped him in some way.

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright here's the tenth chapter. This wasn't really important, but I just wanted to do this scene. Sorry it's so short, but the good stuff is coming I promise. Well with that said click the green button.


	11. XI Captured

_**XI Captured**_

I woke up late the next morning. I heard some yelling going on earlier, but somehow I managed to sleep through it (hey I'm a heavy sleeper). However the house was pretty quiet now and it looked like Maia had gotten up, left a note for Luke, and then left through the window. I hadn't told Al or Winry anything since I left last night, so they were probably worried. Plus I was probably going to get asked questions about my automail and my rotting body, and I didn't want to deal with that right now.

So once I got myself dressed and put my hair up into a ponytail then took a look out the window. It was about a two story jump, and there wasn't anything that I could slide down or grab onto, so I decided to cheat and use alchemy. After I cut my finger with my knife I called my hands together then leaned out the window to transmute a step ladder out of the wall.

It worked perfectly, and I changed it back to normal once I was down on the ground. I headed towards my apartment, but as I passed an alley something caught my eye. A tall man was standing over a teenage girl that looked like she had been shoved to the ground. I couldn't see him very well because of the shadows, but I recognized the girl as Maia.

"Hey!"

The man turned and saw me, but I still couldn't make out his face.

"Agramon take care of him" he said.

"Yes Lord Valentine"

My eyes widened. This was Valentine, this was Jace and Clary's father, this was the guy who had the mortal cup, this was the guy that was causing us a whole lot of trouble.

"Brother…"

That was Al's voice, but he sounded weak. Then I saw him leaning against the wall for support and slowly walking towards me. He was holding his hand over his chest, and a big spot of red blood soaked through his shirt. I froze for a moment, then ran over to help him forgetting all about Valentine and Maia.

"**AL!"**

I caught him just as he fell over, and he seemed unconscious.

"**AL! ALPHONSE!"**

He wasn't moving at all, he wasn't even breathing; he was dead. I don't remember much after that because everything went black, but I heard someone talking.

"Love makes people weak. Take the girl but leave the boy, he's no use to us"

"Yes Lord Valentine"

_**Author's Notes**_

Once again I apologize for the shortness, but there will be more longer chapters soon I promise. Now I'll tell you right now I didn't kill Al, and that will be explained in the next chapter. Well I can't think of anything else to say so please keep reading and reviewing.


	12. XII Preperations

_**XII Preparations**_

"Brother! Brother wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Al's worried face leaning over me, and when I realized he was alive after all I bolted up and hugged him. I usually wasn't like this so Al just sat there and blinked.

"Umm, Ed are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

What I saw earlier wasn't real, and I was glad.

"What happened?"

It was Jace. Apparently he, Clary and Luke were there too.

"It was Valentine. He took Maia and used something called Agramon on me"

"Agramon's a fear demon. Valentine can apparently control demons with the mortal cup" said Jace.

Now it made sense*.

"He's not _a_ fear demon, he's _the_ fear demon and we better get going" said Luke.

"Where to?" I asked.

"We're going to Valentine's ship so we can save Simon and Maia" said Clary.

"He's got Simon too?"

"Yeah, but we have to meet Magnus first so he can get rid of the protection wards" said Jace.

They were planning to fight. I looked at Al who instantly knew what I was going to ask and nodded. It looked like we were in too.

So Al and I got in the back of Luke's truck and he drove to the meeting place. It turned out to be in Manhattan, and the truck stopped and parked in front of an old closed down factory. Jace was the first to get out of the truck and he headed towards the water. Clary followed him and Luke wondered off to go look for Magnus leaving just me and Al. Then Al took out his knife and walked towards the closed buildings.

"Hey where you going?"

"I'm gonna see if there's any piles of metal around. If we're gonna fight I better be prepared"

I nodded and he walked off. Then I decided to make my own preparations. I took off my Hoddie and tied it around my waist to make things easier. They had already seen my automail, and I still had my tank top and bandages on so I didn't really care. I took out my knife to cut my finger and began to draw four transmutation circles on myself: One on my right leg, one on my left arm, one on my forehead, and one over my heart. By the time I was done Al came back.

"Well?" I asked.

"I've got 25 of them and they should last a few hours. They're already on their way but it could take a little while to get there"

He noticed the transmutation circles and gave me a worried look.

"It's just a precaution"

One that I really hoped I wouldn't have to use. Then a moment later everyone else came back with Magnus.

"Are you two ready?" asked Luke

"Yes" Al and I said in unison.

"you four get in the back then" said Magnus pointing towards Luke's truck.

As we climbed in I noticed there was black pentagram with runes around it that Magnus had drawn on the truck.

"Great more magic" I said sarcastically.

"Clary you'll stay in the truck with Magnus, understand?" said Luke.

"Yes" she said.

"I'll be staying too" said Al.

"I thought you were going to fight" said Jace.

"I am, just not physically"

Of course everyone but Al and I were confused by that one, but Luke just started up the truck and drove towards the water. Blue sparks surrounded the truck and all of us as we got closer, then we were driving _over_ the water towards the ship. Mouths dropped and silence followed until I decided to speak up.

"I'm not going to even count how many laws of science this is breaking"

"If you don't like it alchemist then you8 can go ahead and swim to the ship" said Magnus.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by the roar of the ship ahead. Then Jace took out a Seraph blade and stood up.

"They're coming"

I looked up and saw what he was talking about: Many flying Terodactol like creatures were jumping off the side of the ship and flying towards our floating truck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al climb into the front of the truck where Luke and Magnus were, but I was busy transmuting my automail into a blade to notice much. Jace and I ended up back to back slashing at the demons as they came at us, but hearing Clary scream made us both look up. Apparently one of the demons had snatched her up with its claws and was carrying her towards the ship. Luke and Jace jumped in the water without hesitation and began swimming towards the ship, and I knew then that the battle had begun.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the next chapter. I know it's still kind of short, but the next one is a bit longer.

*It was kind of tricky to pick Ed's worst fear. At first I was going to pick his human transmutation, but that's a bit over used so I decided to go with Al's death since that would be pretty tragic for him.

Alright well please click the button below then and I'll have the next chapter up later this week. ^_^


	13. XIII Battle

_**XIII Battle**_

I looked at the water that put me between the truck and the ship. The demons pretty much ignored us and flew away after they got Clary, but I still needed to get to the ship, and swimming wasn't an option. So once again I decided to cheat and use alchemy. I clapped hands together and placed them in the water. Blue energy flared from underneath, then a path formed of the sand and rock at the bottom of the river from the truck to the ship.

I couldn't help admiring my own work as I ran across it, and I could tell even Magnus was impressed. Once I got to the side of the ship I barrowed Scar's technique and deconstructed the path behind me. Once I had climbed up the ladder at the side of the ship I noticed Luke was in his wolf form next to Jace who had his blades out and we were completely surrounded by an army or demons.

"Three against one million, I like it" said Jace.

I heard clanging coming the side of the ship and I smirked.

"Make that twenty eight"

Luke and Jace raised an eyebrow, then their eyes widened as they saw the suits of armor climb up the ship and join them in battle.

" It's about time you got here, I thought you were ahead of us" I said.

"It takes time to walk on the bottom of the river then climb up a ship twenty five times brother"

Jace blinked.

"Al is that you?"

"Yep. Long story short I'm controlling these suits with my soul"

A demon lunged for one of the suits, but he grabbed it and threw it overboard.

"Comes in handy huh?"

Jace nodded and slashed at a demon coming at him.

"So do we have a plan?" asked Luke.

"Not really" said Jace.

I smirked.

"Just the way_ I_ like it"

A few minutes later I paused to catch my breath. Luke and Jace had some how gotten themselves cornered, and I was surrounded. Three of Al's suits stood by me, but the others were fighting elsewhere. I had a feeling that this battle wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to use my last resort. I closed my eyes and was just about to clap my hands when Al broke my concentration.

"Brother look!"

I opened my eyes and looked where the suit was pointing: Many people dressed in black fighting gear had showed up and helping us fight the demons.

"Reinforcements?"

"I guess" said Al.

I smiled and got back into my fighting stance. I thought I wouldn't have to use it after all, but I was wrong.

Sometime later I found myself completely cornered and surrounded with only one suit by me. Looking around I couldn't see any place where there wasn't blood, and Jace, Alec, and Isabelle weren't in sight either. Once I saw the human corpses on the deck I knew I didn't have mush of a choice.

"Al, stand back"

Then I clapped my hands together. I wasn't even sure this was going to work, (after all the gate could be a bit stubborn) but I had to try even knowing the equivalent exchange wouldn't be pretty if it did work. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, then I placed my hands over my heart.

_**Alphonse **_

I looked at my older brother through the eyes of the suit of armor. I stood back like he told me to, but one the transmutation circles on him began to glow I backed up some more. The demons all around the ship seemed to notice this, and they seemed to be afraid if that was possible. Then the gate appeared and I knew what he was up to.

"**BROTHER DON'T!"**

But he didn't listen, I wasn't even sure if he heard me. The gate's doors flung open and tiny little black hands started to reach out and grab the demons. All I could do was stand there watching and worrying brother, I felt so useless. Then I noticed that the screws and bolts began to come undone on the ship.

_**Edward **_

I was deep in concentration. I heard Al protest, but I ignored him knowing that one little tiny screw up could cost me my life. Then I felt the screws and bolts underneath come undone and fly out from their places. I lost all focus and opened my eyes to see the blue energy turn to red: I was having a rebound. Pain surged through me instantly like lightning and I screamed out. I saw Al running towards me but everything was blurry, then it was black.

_**Alphonse**_

I don't really remember what happened next because the time ran out for all my remaining suits. I woke up in my body still in Luke's truck and I saw Jace setting down an unconscious Clary while Simon did the same with brother. I immediately started crying as I went over to him. Things were silent until Clary woke up a few minutes later.

"What happened?"

"That rune you drew tore the whole ship apart, then it caught on fire" said Simon.

She said up panicked.

"Where's Jace?!"

"I'm right here. I know I should've been here when you woke up, but I thought you were dead too"

Her eyes widened when he said "too".

"What about everyone else?! Where's Alec, Isabelle and Magnus?!"

"All the Shadow Hunters made it safely to the boats they came on, Magnus is tending to the wounded" said Luke.

"What about Ed? What happened to the demons?"

They were all silent. She followed their gaze over to me and saw that I was still crying.

"H-He's not breathing" I chocked out.

Her eyes widened.

"But how?"

"He summoned the gate then had a rebound. The gate always takes something, and the rebound made it worse"

All that could be heard then was the sound of the river and my quiet sobbing. Then I heard brother groan and looked down at him in shock.

"B-Brother?"

"Yeah?" he said weakly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like I've been used as a punching bag"

"But the gate! I don't understand you-

He interrupted me, but spoke in Amestrain..

"We're still needed Al, that's what it told me"

"So it took the usual?"

Ed nodded as Luke started up the truck and drove towards the land.

"But why'd you wake up so quickly?"

"I'm running out of lives Al..." he said softly.

"The sun's coming up" said Jace.

Simon froze and Luke drove faster, but the sun was already getting closer. When it hit Simon Clary looked away but brother's mouth dropped open.

"You SPARKLE?!" he asked.

"I thought you were supposed to burst into flames or something" said Jace.

Sure enough he did sparkle, and the sunlight didn't seem to harm him.

"That's it I'm calling Edward"

Brother took out his phone, but turned pale when he looked at the screen.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Winry anything?"

"No, why do you- Oh no she's gonna be pissed"

"And shes got some new wrenches too"

Brother shivered and rubbed the spot where she hit him the last time.

"Let me get this straight. You just fought against a whole army of demons and almost died,but you're afraid of you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Sucks to be you"

Brother sat up and looked off into the sunrise. Then he muttered something that I could barely catch.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah I know bad stopping place. Anyway as you can see I used Al's awesome ability from the movie. I know I may have switched a little to much in this chapter, but it won't happen again. In other news the updates may get slower considering that I still don't have any reviews, but I'm not putting this on hiatus or anything.


	14. XIV Portal

_**XIV Portal**_

I walked towards the institute in my Amestrian clothes. Brother and I were going to Idris (The Shadow Hunters homeland) with Clary, Jace and the Lightwoods later, but Jace had sent me a text saying to meet him at the institute for something, so I told brother and Winry I would just hand around there until it was time to go.

"What are you wearing?"

It was Simon.

"I heard Idris is kind of old fashioned so we dug out our old clothes"

"Did Jace tell you to meet him too?"

"Yeah he sent me a text"

"He just left a note outside my window. You would think a text would be easier"

"I do admit technology has made things easier, but I grew up without it so I don't use it much"

Then we arrived at the institute, so I quietly opened the door and peaked inside. The Lightwoods were talking with Magnus, but there was a silver haired woman that I didn't know. I saw Jace there too and waved to him. He saw me so he excused himself then walked outside. He walked past us and motioned to follow him, so we did. We went around the side of the building where the garden was and stopped.

"We can talk here" he said.

He looked at me first.

"Al, you and Ed seem pretty close, will he listen to you?"

"Sometimes, it depends on his mood"

Jace ignored me and turned to Simon.

"Would you lie for Clary's sake?"

"Jace what's going on?" I asked getting worried.

"I heard them talking about a portal inside, you're leaving for Idris now aren't you?" said Simon.

I took out my phone out of my pocket.

"I better call brother then"

"No!"

Jace snatched the phone out of my hand before I could dial his number.

"Neither of you can go to Idris! The same goes for Clary"

"But why?" asked Simon.

"If the Clave knew what Clary could do then then they'd try and use her as a weapon"

Then he turned to me.

"As for you and Ed they might see you as a threat. I need you to tell your brother to forget about going"

"I can't do that. There's something we need to do, and by going to Idris we can do it. We've been kept alive all these years because of this"

"I won't lie for Clary either. You don't know how bad sh wants to go Jace, it's to help her mother, your mother"

Jace was about to say something, but hearing a scream stopped him. He ran inside, and Simon and Al I followed him. Inside there was chaos: Forsaken were everywhere along with a think foggy mist. I took out my knife, but one of the forsaken came towards me and knocked it out of my hand. I did a back flip to avoid being hit, and thanked teacher's tough training silently while I did. Then I saw something among the mist, and when I looked closer I realized it was the corpse of the woman I didn't know.

"Go! Use the portal!" shouted Magnus.

I looked up at the portal. What would happen if I went through? Would brother find a way to catch up with me? But I didn't get a chance to finish my thoughts and decide. A forsaken had come up behind me and hit the back of my head pretty hard. My vision blurred and I stumbled forward a bit before everything went black.

_**Author's Notes**_

Thanks to **DemonRaily** who finally gave me a review. Uh...Not much else to say here BUT there is foreshadowing if you squint.


	15. XV Through the Gate

_**XV Through the Gate**_

_**Edward**_

I sat in the car with Winry in silence. We were across the street from the institute, and I was already to go, but I didn't get out. We had gotten to a bit of a fight when I came back from Valentine's ship a few days ago, and she wasn't too happy about Al and I going to Idris.

"I better get going, everyone's waiting"

"Do you really have to go Ed?"

"Winry I've been kept alive to help keep the balance of this world, I have to do this"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

I could see the tears building up in her eyes and I started mentally hitting myself for making her cry again. I reached over to gently pull her into a hug and let her sob on my shoulder. A few minutes later she finally calmed down and we kissed instead as our way of saying goodbye.

"Just be careful"

"I will"

Then I got out of the car and walked across the street. I saw Luke's truck was parked nearby, but no one was inside so I assumed Luke and Clary were already at the institute. Then I saw Clary by the steps and Luke talking to Magnus, something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Luke and Magnus looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Forsaken attacked the institute earlier today"

My eyes widened. My mind was jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst had happened, so I had to ask.

"Was anybody killed?!"

"Madeline was, but everyone else went through the portal to Idris unharmed"

I sighed from relief. Al was safe, but I hated being separated from him.

"Is it possible to go after them?"

"I'm afraid not, not without the Clave's permission" said Magnus.

I lowered my head. Would Al be safe? Would he be able to accomplish what we had planned without me? Then there was Clary. That Madeline woman was the only link she had to wake her mother up from her coma. Knowing how she must've felt I wanted to talk to her, but when I looked towards the steps she wasn't there.

"Where's Clary?"

As soon as Luke and Magnus realized that she was gone too we began to look for her. A few minutes later we found her in the garden, standing next to a portal.

"Clary don't! You'll get yourself killed!" said Magnus.

"I have to go" she said.

Luke was at her side in an instant, but she had already stepped through. There was a flash of light, then they were both gone along with any trace of the portal. Seeing this gave me an idea, so I ran into the institute to try it out. I immediately took a piece of chalk out of my pocket and began drawing a large transmutation circle on the floor. Apparently Magnus was curious because he followed me inside and was watching me.

"That's a transmutation circle isn't it? What are you planning to do?"

I ignored him and took out my knife.

"If this works, then I'll appear to be dead. Whatever happens DO NOT move me off this circle"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll wake up from being 'dead' and go home like nothing happened"

I cut my finger and allowed some blood to spill over onto the circle. Then I placed my hands on it and closed my eyes. When I opened them my soul was standing in front of the gate.

"Back again al-chem-ist?"

"I have a request"

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I want to go to Idris. Where ever Luke and Clary are is fine."

"Very well"

I blinked. That was it? That's all it took? Nu-uh, there had to be something going on here.

"Whoa, slow down. That's it?! No ripping off my limbs, no rotting my body, no equivalent exchange?!"

If the figure had eyes I'm sure he would roll them, at least that was the feeling I got.

"I will drain you're energy once again, but that's it. Now hurry up and get back to your body so I can pull you in"

So I did. When I woke up I only had a moment before all the tiny black hands grabbed a hold of me and pulled me through the gate. I could hear the doors shut behind me, and if it wasn't for the information being rushed into my head and the way my body felt from the transmutation I would've been worried about the little black demonic creatures on me, but I wasn't.

Then I felt myself being thrown out, then I was falling. Once I looked down to where I was falling I instantly panicked: I was falling into a lake. I took a breath before I hit the water, but I could feel my auto mail weighing me down plus my body was weak from the gate. My lungs were begging me to take a breath, and I really thought I was going to drown and sink to the bottom.

Then I felt someone grab me and fling me out of the water and onto the shore. I panted and coughed up the bit of water that I had swallowed, then I clapped my hands together. I knew I was pushing it with a transmutation, but being wet and cold could lead me to catching a cold and/or my automail rusting so I transmuted myself dry. I saw a figure walking towards me, but my vision began to blur so I couldn't see who it was.

"Stupid gate" I muttered.

Then everything went black.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the next chapter. 16 is the longest I've written, and I've decided to upload 17-19 all at once but it'll probably be a week or two for that. 16 will be up next week since this week's gonna be pretty busy, and as I said the updates will get a bit slower (once a week at the most) unless I get a sudden rush of reviews.


	16. XVI Waking Up

_**XVI Waking Up **_

_**Alphonse**_

I woke up slowly and looked at my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, and nice room at that. Sitting up I noticed that I was still in my Amestrian clothes, but my coat and messenger bag hung over a chair. I got out of bed and walked over to the window to see where I was.

Outside was a beautiful and unfamiliar city. Skyscrapers were everywhere, but they seemed to be made entirely of some kind of glass. Two towers stood out among them, and it seemed they were radiating some kind of energy that protected the city. There were people walking in the streets, but I didn't see any cars driving around. Then I remembered the portal and wondered if I could be in Idris.

I heard voices coming from another room so I decided to see who exactly it was. I walked down a hallway and a stair case and saw that everyone turned and stared when they heard me come down. Simon, Jace, and Isabelle were there, but there were two unfamiliar faces.

"Oh Al you're up! We thought you might be in a coma or something" said Isabelle.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just a few hours"

"So you're the alchemist they were talking about? Is it true that you don't age?"

"Aline don't be rude"

I turned to the girl who asked me that. She had many Asian features, and was quite beatiful.

"Please excuse my cousin, I'm Sebastian Verlac"

"Alphonse Elric"

We shook hands. He looked a bit like Jace. He was tall, lean, and muscular, but he had black hair. Then I turned back to Aline.

"Yes it's true, well sort of. I'm aging right now, but I'll stop in about two years."

"Is it true that you're from a parallel world?" she asked.

"Aline!"

I chuckled.

"It's ok I don't mind being asked questions, and yes it's true"

She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Alec coming in.

"Back so soon?" asked Jace.

"I just came to get Al and Simon, they're wanted at the guard"

I bit my lip. I had a feeling in my gut that told me this wasn't good.

"What for?" I asked.

"The inquisitor wants to talk to you"

Then he looked at Simon.

"They're sending you home"

I went upstairs to get my coat. When I cam back down it seemed there had been an argument because things seemed tense. I didn't want to get involved so I just quietly went outside with Alec and Simon. It was dark outside, and the streets were narrow and twisted, but eventually we went up a hill and arrived at the guard. It was covered by a large wall, and a gate with runes carved all over it marked the entrance . Alec pushed the gate open and we walked inside. The hall was lined with torches, and as we walked along I could see that someone was blocking our path.

"So this is the vampire and the alchemist?" he asked.

"Yes this is Simon and Alphonse" said Alec.

"Come downworlder, the sooner this is over the better"

"There will be someone waiting for him won't there?"

"Magnus Bane. You may go now Alec, Alphonse you wait here"

I nodded and watched as the man led Simon further down the hall. Then I turned to Alec.

"Was that the inquisitor?"

"No, that was was the Consul Malachi, you could say he's right under the inquisitor"

I nodded. Then he turned to leave but then looked back at me.

"You can find your way back?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

Then he left. I waited patiently and silently for a few minutes, then Malachi came back. I couldn't see him very well because of the poor lighting, but he was tall and dark haired.

"Inquisitor Addertree will see you now" he said.

I nodded and followed him down a long white hallway. Then I was ushered into a small room where a small round man in black Shadow Hunter gear was waiting for me.

"Ah! Alphonse there you are!"

I heard the door shut behind me and I got a little worried, but I didn't let it show on my face. The room was bare except for a desk, three chairs, and a painting of the angel with the mortal instruments.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions"

I nodded and sat down not sure what to say.

"How old are you?"

"My body is fifteen but my soul is about a hundred and three"

"How long have you been in our world?"

"Since 1923"

"And how come you haven't gone back to your world?"

"I can't answer that sir"

He frowned but continued on with his questions.

"Why have you come to Idris?"

"I can't answer that sir"

"Why not?"

I bit my lip and chose my words carefully.

"I don't have permission"

"Permission? From who?"

"I can't-

He slammed his fist down on the desk which made me flinch.

"You're working with Valentine aren't you?!"

"What?! No!"

"Don't lie Alphonse. Just admit that he's using you because you're an immortal alchemist"

"But I'm not immortal! I'm-

Before I could finish my sentence Addertree snapped his fingers and Shadow Hunters burst in and restrained me. I struggled to get free, but I was outnumbered.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, but since you're working for Valentine we can't have you running around here as you please"

"My brother won't stand for this ya'know! He'll find me and-

"Alphonse, Alphonse. There's no way your brother could ever get here. I'm afraid no one's coming for you, take him away"

A bag was thrown over my head and I was dragged away. After was seemed like a few minutes the bag was yanked off and I was thrown into a cell.

"Al? Al is that you?"

"Simon? Where are you?"

"In the cell next to yours, they think I'm working for Valentine"

"Yeah same here, they really are stupid"

I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt my knife. I could break out if I wanted to, but I figured that would just raise more suspicion so I would stay put for a while.

_**Edward **_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a couch with a blanket over me, but in someone else's PJ's. Since the last thing I remembered was being pulled out of the lake I decided to take a look around. It was a small old-fashioned two story house, but it was pretty quiet.

"Oh, you're up"

I turned around and faced all tall pale middle aged woman with long browning graying hair.

"Where am I?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Alicante in Idris, this is my home"

"What about Clary and Luke? Did they bring me here?"

"Yes. Luke had you over his shoulder and brought you here with Clary while you were out cold. He left for a bit, but Clary's resting upstairs"

I caught her looking at my automail, but I hid it behind my back.

"Your clothes are by the couch and the bathroom's down the hall"

Then she walked away. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. After a nice warm shower I got dressed, put my hair up into a ponytail, then went upstairs. One door was shut, so I assumed that was where Clary was. I tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Clary? You in here?"

No answer. I shrugged and took out my knife. One transmutation later I was in the bedroom, but no one was there. Seeing that the window was open I walked over to it and looked down at the streets below. Very carefully I climbed out on the ledge, then jumped down to the ground. I landed right next to Clary, so she was pretty startled.

"Ed what are you doing?!"

"I have to find Al, what are _you_ doing?"

"Looking for Jace"

"They should be in the same place then"

Clary knew where they were staying at, so we simply had to ask for directions then found the place. It looked pretty big from the outside, and it was nicely painted with indigo with bronze trim.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yeah Jace said they were staying with the Penhallows"

"Well alright if you're sure this is it"

I knocked on the front door and Isabelle answered it a moment later. Once she saw it was us her jaw dropped.

"You guys are supposed to be in New York! You broke the law!"

"Yeah well I've never been one to follow rules" I said.

I shoved past her and walked inside.

"Where's Al?"

But I didn't get an answer. Clary and Isabelle erupted into argument, then Sebastian came downstairs and antagonized Isabelle which resulted in more yelling.

"**WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY BROTHER IS?!"**

That caused them to shut up and look at me. Clary quietly went upstairs so I looked at Isabelle.

"Well?"

She looked worried and hesitated, but she told me.

"He went to see the inquisitor last night but didn't come back. We think he got lost"

I knew it was more than that, and I punched the wall in frustration. Then we heard yelling coming from Jace and Clary upstairs so we went up to see what was going on. Then Clary burst out of one of the rooms, stomped down the stairs, and left slamming the front door behind her. I hesitated before going in, but when I did I noticed the atmosphere was tense and worried.

"What's going on?"

"It's Simon. He was supposed to be sent back to New York through a portal, but Alec said he overheard the guard talking about a vampire they had captive" said Isabelle.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't brought him through the portal...."

"Then he would've died, you saved his life Jace" said Alec.

Jace was silent. He went over to the window, then punched his hand right through. Blood splattered on the floor, but things still seemed pretty calm.

"Come on Jace, I'll go get the bandages" said Alec.

"Can't you just use a healing rune?"

"No healing like a Mundane will teach you a lesson"

They left the room as I walked over to the broken window. I ran my finger over a sharp edge to create a small cut, then fixed the window with alchemy.

"Thanks Ed, I don't know how we would've explained this to the Penhallows" said Isabelle.

"They've got Al too, the Clave"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

I couldn't exactly tell them I saw it in the gate when I came here, they didn't even know what the gate was, and I sure wasn't going to explain it to them.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna break them out, both Al and Simon"

_**Author's Notes**_

*Collapses over the keyboard* Six pages... Six freaking pages! Anyway I was going to have this up last weekend, but I forgot my notebook at school (FAIL!). I am now done writing this, and if everything goes well then I should be done with this by next Sunday. I've decided to upload the next/last chapters all at once since they're pretty short, so please review.


	17. XVII Staying Put

_**XVII Staying Put**_

_**Alphonse**_

"Al! Alphonse!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Somehow I had had managed to fall asleep, but I woke up once I heard brother calling my name.

"Al! I'm at the window!"

Hearing that I got up and stood on my tip toes to see out the window. Sure enough brother was outside.

"Brother what are you doing here?!"

"Breaking you out, Jace is doing the same with Simon"

"But how'd you know I was here?"

Brother switched from English to Amestrian just in case anyone could hear us.

"I came through the gate Al. I saw you getting thrown in here as well as this city falling"

My eyes widened. The gate probably showed him that on purpose.

"By Valentine?"

"I'm not sure, but what other reason would I get shown that if it wasn't?"

"Good point"

"Now let's get out of here before someone sees us"

"No brother. The Clave thinks I'm working for Valentine, if I escape it'll only raise suspicion. I still have my knife so I can break out if I need to"

"I understand that Al, but I can't figure out how to stop this crazy Shadow Hunter on my own, and I'm not asking anyone else for help"

Then I got an idea.

"Hold on a sec"

I moved away from the window and took out my knife. I made a small cut along my finger then put my hands on the wall and made a thin metal rectangle come out. Then using my bloody finger I drew a transmutation circle in the middle of it and tossed it out the window.

'Catch!"

"I'll be able to see and hear you through that, and you can even transmute a suit of armor and I'll be able to use it"

"Alright, but you have to promise me if something bad happens you'll get out of here"

"I will"

_**Edward**_

"Ed come on!"

I took one last look at Al, then left with Jace. Apparently Simon had decided to stay put too.


	18. XVIII Valentine’s Secrets

_**XVIII Valentine's Secrets**_

I had decided to stay at the Penhallows with everyone else instead of staying with Clary and Luke's sister Amantis (the woman I had met earlier). Jace and I decided to talk to Clary the next night so we went to Amantis' house, but she wasn't home. She still let us in, and after I went to the bathroom I found out that Clary had come home and had finished throwing plates at her brother.

"So what's going on anyway?"

"We're going to Wayland Manor to get a book from the library that can help my mother" said Clary.

I blinked. They were going to where Valentine had lived for ten years, this could be my chance to see if I could find out anything.

"You mind if I come? I want to check something out"

"I guess so, but it's gonna be a long walk" said Jace.

Clary smirked and took out Jace's stele from his pocket.

"Who said anything about walking?"

With that she drew a rune on the wall and a portal appeared.

"You sure this is gonna work?" I asked.

"Just remain clam and don't think about anything"

So I did, and the three of us went through. The trip through the portal felt like going through the gate, but without all the information rushing through your head and all the tiny little black hands grabbing you. I landed on the ground with a **THUMP! **But thankfully there was a rug on the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

I stood up and dusted myself off. The place was dark and dusty, and all the furniture had been covered with white sheets that too had become dusty. Jace quietly led us to the library then Clary began scanning the shelves.

"Got it. Is there anything you want from here Jace?"

"I only read what I was assigned, I wasn't even allowed to touch that shelf"

Jace pointed to the shelf above. Clary smirked and knocked a book from that shelf onto the floor.

"Clary!"

"What? Valentine's not here anyone"

A moment later I joined in with the knocking of the books, and Jace soon joined us. Pretty soon the shelf was empty, then there was the sound of machinery turning on and we all took a step back. The stones in the floor below us had moved revealing stairs that led below.

"Well now we know why that shelf was off limits" I said.

"I didn't even know there was a cellar"

Jace tested the first step to see if it was steady and looked back at us.

"You coming?"

Clary followed him, but a book on the floor caught my eye so I picked it up.

"I'll wait here"

They went downstairs as I flipped through the book. It was on alchemy, and all of it was true instead of that transmuting gold crap. I looked at the author, and sure enough it was my old man. I was about to close it and put it back, but then I noticed that there were some pieces of paper sticking out. I turned to one of those pages, but I didn't get to read it because the building started shaking and collapsing. Then Jace ran up the stairs carrying Clary in his arms.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"**

"Let's get out of here before questions!"

I tucked the book under my arm and jumped through a window as I broke the glass with my automail. I hit the grass below, but I blacked out for a moments. When I woke up Jace helped me up.

"Thanks. Now will you guys tell me what happened down there?"

"We'll tell you on the way back, we have to walk back anyway"

I looked back at the manor that had completely collapsed. I guessed that they had lost their stele in that mess so we couldn't make a portal, so we started walking back to the city.

"So what was down there anyway?"

"Valentine trapped an angel down there if you could believe it"

I didn't, but I still listened.

"So we set it free. What about you Ed? Did you find anything?"

"Nothing much"

As we walked on the sky lit up like the sun was rising, but when I checked my watch it was way to early for it. As we got closer I noticed it looked more like a red glow over the city. I stiffened when I saw this because I had seen it in the gate. I ran ahead of them, but stopped when I saw that the 'red glow' was fire: The city was burning. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of metal with Al's dried blood seal on it.

"**AL GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"**

**_Author's Notes_**

I changed my mind. The next chapters are a bit longer so I'm going to upload those all at once by Tuesday.


	19. XIX To Late To Act

_**XIX To Late To Act**_

"On brother thank goodness you're ok!"

I sighed from relief that Al sounded like he was alright.

"Are you alright?! Where are you?!"

"I'm breaking out of this prison right now, but I need to concentrate so I can't talk to you right now"

"Right"

I put the piece of metal back in my pocket and found out that Clary and Jace had joined me.

"Valentine. He found a way to take the protection wards down then sent some demons in" said Jace.

"Come on, we have to help" I said.

_**Alphonse **_

After I stopped talking to brother I cut my finger with my knife then clapped my hands together. The smell of smoke and ash was strong, so I knew I had to get out of here fast. I touched my hands to the wall then made a doorway in the wall that separated my cell from Simon's.

"Simon we have to go!"

He looked at me in either surprise or shock, or maybe even a little of both. Then I realized that he had never seen me do alchemy before so it would be normal for him to act that way.

"What about Samuel?"

I blinked.

"Samuel?"

"No! Leave me alone! I want to stay!"

It was a male voice from another cell, apparently he was Samuel.

"**AL! ALPHONSE ARE YOU THERE?!"**

"That's brother we have to go!"

_**Edward**_

I stood outside the building where Al's cell was hoping that he was ok. The city had been crawling with demons, but the Shadow Hunters, and even Luke's pack of werewolves had helped out. But it was still dangerous, so I had gone straight to the cells to make sure Al was alright.

"Brother!"

I heard a loud clap ring out, then the large doorway appeared in the wall and Al jumped down followed by Simon. He was a bit dirty, but other than that he seemed fine.

"Simon!"

We turned around to see Clary, Alec, and Jace running towards us. Clary hugged Simon, glad to have her best friend back.

"We have to get Samuel out" said Simon.

"I'll get him" said Jace.

Jace went over to the cell that he was supposedly in and climbed through the window. Protests could be heard from him, but he still came out carrying Samuel like a sack of potatoes. Once he out him down on the grass Samuel covered his face with his hands and began rocking back and forth.

"Wait a minute"

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm so that I could see his face.

"Brother what are you doing?! Can't you see he's not well?!"

"Take a look Al, it's Hodge"

Everyone was silent as we realized it was indeed him, and he lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry..."

"You can't make us feel sorry for you" said Jace.

"Did you know about this?" I asked turning to Simon.

"No!" he said shaking his head.

"You were afraid of Valentine weren't you?" asked Al.

He nodded.

"I heard he killed the Silent Brothers to get the Mortal Sword, and I knew that he would come to Idris for the mirror"

"You mean it's here?! Where?!" asked Alec.

"The lake"

"What?" asked Jace.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he flinched and fell forward onto the grass. That's when we saw it; an arrow right in his back. We all spun around to see Sebastian a few yards away aiming again, but this time at Al.

Once I saw this I tackled him to get him out of the way right as an arrow flew past him. That's when it gets fuzzy. I remember hitting the ground, but I must've hit my head and blacked out because I don't remember what happened next. When I came to Jace was helping Clary up off the ground, and the sun was rising.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sebastian just attacked us out of nowhere, he's a traitor" said Jace.

"You alright brother?"

"Yeah"

"Come on, we better get to the hall" said Alec.

I nodded and we started walking. The fire had stopped, but the smoke could still be seen and smelled.

"Where'd all the demons go?" asked Al.

"They probably ran when the sun started to come up, they're afraid of it" said Jace.

"Makes sense" I said.

We reached the hall, but there was a crowd. Alec must've seen something because his eyes widened and he quickly pushed his way past people. I knew this couldn't be very good, so I followed him. Maryse (Isabelle and Alec's mom) was there comforting her sobbing daughter while her husband was holding their youngest son Max who I barely knew.

"My god..."

He wasn't moving, and he was really pale: He was dead. Once I saw this I grabbed Al and pulled him close suddenly afraid I would lose him. He was crying too, and I wondered if he felt the same way about me.


	20. XX Decisions

_**XX Decisions **_

"So let me get this straight, Valentine came to the hall as a projection and demanded that we either surrender to him in the next 24 hours or he'll unleash his army of demons on us and kill us all. Then Adultery-

"Addertree" Al corrected.

"Whatever" I said annoyed I had been interrupted.

"Anyway he got pissed off and yelled at him so Valentine as a projection killed him, which by the way is also unscientific, and we also know that 'Sebastian' was an impostor"

"Yeah that's pretty much it" said Simon.

"Shesh I'm inside one day and I miss everything"

"Hey at least it can't get any worse" said Al.

I frowned and looked at him. He needed to know what I found out. Clary and Jace were talking about Valentine, and it looked like it could turn into an argument so I went into the other room and motioned Al to follow.

"What is it brother?"

"It's a lot worse than you think it is Al"

I took out the book that I got from the manor and set it on the table.

"I found this in his library. He's been studying alchemy, and check out his notes"

I opened the book to the right page and handed it over to Al. He read it silently, and his eyes widened as he did so.

"Brother this is-

"I know. He's figured out how to open the gate, and he's using it to summon his armies of demons"

"So what do we do?"

"Same thing we planned to do, we find him and kill him"

Al frowned and bit his lip. I knew how he felt.

"I know Al, I don't like murder either"

"It just doesn't seem right..."

I sighed. I knew what he meant. When I killed Greed I freaked out, and he was a Homunculus. Then there was Envy. He was a monster, but I had killed my own half brother. It still sat on my conscience, and I didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go talk to Isabelle, she's been in her room all day"

I went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"**GO AWAY!"**

"Come on Is, I just want to talk"

"I don't want to talk to anyone, just go away"

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you're screwed"

The door crackled open to reveal her standing there barefoot, hair down, with no make up on.

"You can come in"

Her room was an absolute mess. Her bed was unmade, and clothes had been thrown all over the place probably out of frustration.

"So what do you want?"

"Max's death wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, I should've been there for him"

"Listen I know how you feel-

"No you don't! You have Al, and he's alive!"

"That's true, but you're also wrong"

I sat down and held up my right arm.

"Do you know how I got this? I tried to bring my mom back to life, and lost my left left doing so. Al lost his body, so I sacrificed my arm for his soul, and even though I got his body back in the end I still blame myself for that night. Max wouldn't want to see you like this, so try and cheer up"

There was good news though. Luke had gotten his pack and a whole bunch of other downworlders to fight. At first the Clave was going to surrender anyway, but then Clary gave an impressive speech that convinced them to stand up and fight.

Then Clary's mother Jocelyn showed up. Apparently Magnus had found a way to wake hr up with the book Clary found, and she brought more unexpected news. Apparently Jace wasn't her brother, but Sebastian was. Valentine had mixed his son's blood with the blood of a greater demon, and he had done the same thing with Jace, and accidentally did the same with Clary, but with Angel's blood. To me he was no different than Shou Tucker.

"Shesh this day just gets crazier and crazier"

Al and I were in the hall along with Simon, Clary, Luke, and many other Shadow Hunters and downworlders that were planning to fight. But there appeared to be no vampires besides Simon present, at least not yet. I looked over at Al and realized he looked worried.

"Something wrong?" I asked in Amestrian.

"It's just, are we really going through with this?"

"I already told you, you'll go with the children who aren't going to fight while I'll go to the lake and take care of Valentine. I'm not going to make you get your hands dirty"

He nodded silently.

"Raphael"

At that we both looked up. It was Luke who had spoken, and he was speaking to a young dark skinned man with black hair.

"I am merely a projection" he said.

"Have the vampires decided to join us?" asked Luke.

"No, I just came for the Daylighter, Simon"

"You're going to kill him?!" shouted Clary

"No vampire should have the power to withstand daylight, therefore he must be eliminated"

"There is no need for that"

I smirked once I heard that voice, apparently they _had_ showed up. There coming into the hall were the Cullens along with Jacob and his pack. I was surprised at how much Renesmee had grown, she looked about 8-10 and was starting to look like her mother.

"I don't remember sending for you" said Luke.

"Edward sent us" said Carlisle looking in my direction.

I had indeed. When I came to Idris through the gate I had seen a glimpse of the future battle happening, so I wrote them and asked them to come help the fight.

"What do you mean 'there is no need for that'?" asked Raphael.

Carlisle smiled and stepped into a patch of sunlight. The sunlight seemed to bounce right off him and make his skin sparkle, just like I had seen with Simon.

"As you can see Simon isn't the only 'Daylighter' as you put it. Some vampires are created with a natural resistance to sunlight while others can be killed by it"

"He is correct"

I knew that voice too, and once I heard it I got in front of Al to protect him. There coming in was Aro followed what looked like most of the Volturi. The Cullens seemed surprised by this too, apparently they didn't know they were coming.

"Calm down Edward, we have no business with you, or your brother for that matter"

"He's telling the truth" said Edward probably reading his mind.

"Did you come to fight as well?" asked Luke.

"Yes. Valentine wishes to wipe out all downworlders on the end, so we came to put an end to him first"

Luke looked over at Raphael.

"So what will it be Raphael? Will you forget about Simon and fight as well?"

"Yes, I believe we will"

_**Author's Notes**_

One of the things that I don't like about Twilight is the sparkly business, but I figured if I changed it to much then I'd have an angry mob on me so I came up with a way that everyone would be happy with.


	21. XXI The Final Struggle

_**XXI The Final Struggle **_

A while later those who were fighting went through a portal to the battlefield while Al went and the children went somewhere safe. Once I knew he was going to be alright I headed towards Lake Lyn. I had gotten directions, but by the time I got there Valentine was already and there and had Clary tied up on the shore with some kind of runes.

I was going to step forward, but then I noticed Jace was there too. He had a sword pointed at Valentine's chest and looked like he was going to stab him, but before he could Valentine drew his own sword in a flash and plunged it right through his chest. Jace slowly looked down at the wound, then he fell to the ground as Valentine pulled the sword out of him. He was dead, he was really dead. I wanted to jump out of the bushes and kill him right then and there, but something told me to stay hidden a bit longer.

Valentine simply wiped the blood off the sword and walked towards what looked like an alter. He held the sword and the cup in his hands and began muttering something in what sounded like Greek or Latin. What looked like a geyser rose out of the water, then what could only be described as an angel burst out of it. I couldn't believe my eyes, literally! My brain was searching for a scientific explanation of some sort as they spoke, but it didn't find any.

"_You dream only of your own glory"_ I heard the angel say.

"But-But there is no one else here who can-

"_But there is"_ said the angel looking in my direction.

"_Edward, come here please"_

I hesitated, but did what I was told.

"_Edward Elric. You have committed the greatest sin in the past"_

"Yes" I admitted lowering my head from guilt.

"_But you have suffered in many ways because of it. I believe you have already been punished for your actions, so go ahead and do what you came here to do, for heaven's judgment"_

I nodded and clapped my hands together. I had drawn transmutation circles on me in blood like I had done before so all I had to do was get Valentine. As I walked walked over to him I could see fear written all over his face, and I grabbed him before he could draw his sword to defend himself. The next thing I knew was we were standing in front of the gate, and Jace's soul was still there. Valentine tried to back away, but I shoved him forward.

"I've got a present for you"

The doors creaked open as many eyes and smiles opened and the sound of childrens laughter rang out and echoed. He screamed in terror as the tiny black hands pulled him in and the door shut. I actually felt a little bit sorry for him.

"Well done alchemist" said the white figure.

"What do you want in exchange for his deconstruction?"

"Nothing, you're not needed anymore"

I blinked. That was it?!

"Does this mean we'll start aging again?"

"No, but the next time you die, however it may be will be your last"

I nodded. It made more sense now.

"In that case I have one last request"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to see Risembool one last time"

"I'll give you thirty minutes, then you're back here"

I was surprised it hadn't changed much. It was still a small farming town, but they now had the modern technology so now there were plows, tractors, and windmills around. The train station was still there too, but it had been modernized as well.

I walked around town for a bit taking everything in, but I knew my time was limited so I walked past the town and up the hill towards our old house. It was still there, well all that was left of us burning it was anyway, but there was a sign in front of it now:

_Here lies the Elric home. Edward (The FullMetal Alchemist) and Alphonse Elric grew up here, but then burned it down in 1910 for unknown reasons. Some say it was so they wouldn't come back, but others say it was to forget about their mother's death. In 1915 Edward disappeared, and Alphonse _ _followed him two years later. Neither one of them have been seen since, but some say they saw Edward during the enemy invasion of Central in 1917._

There was a picture of the house before we burned it so people could see what it looked like. Next to it was a picture of me when I was about fifteen next to Al when he was still in the armor. I smiled. It was good to know that the people here still knew and cared about me.

Next was mom's grave. I walked to the cemetery then up the hill to where it was. On the way I saw Pinako's grave and that she died in 1934 at ninety. I had bought some flowers while I was in town, so I laid some down then continued up the hill.

"Hi mom" I said as I set the flowers down.

"Sorry it's been a while, but I've been gone"

Silence.

"I still think about you though, and I hope you're doing alright wherever you are"

Then I felt myself being pulled back.

"Sorry it looks like I've run out of time, say hi to dad for me ok?"

Instead of going directly back to the gate I ended up on the shore of the lake. The angel was gone, and Jace was alive. Both of them looked surprised to see me.

"Where's you go? You just sort of disappeared"

I smiled.

"Home" I said.

_**Author's Notes**_

In the book whenever the angel spoke it was in italics so I stuck to that. I thought it would be nice if Ed went to Risembool temporarily, so I hope you guys liked that part.


	22. XXII Reasons To Celebrate

_**XXII Reasons To Celebrate**_

After Valentine died he lost control over all the demons so they fled. The battle had only lasted a few minutes, but there were still casualties. Yet here we all were celebrating Valentine's death. It was weird, but I didn't mind much.

"Hey brother-

He stopped when he walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look so nice for once?"

I was wearing black slacks white a white button down shirt, and I was leaving my red coat behind today.

"Winry's here isn't she?"

We glad gotten permission to bring her here for the celebrations, and I was glad.

"Ohhhh" he said catching on.

"Well good luck then"

"Not a word or I'll tell everyone about you and Aline"

Al blushed. The two had gotten close over the past few days, and when I caught them making out I was pretty sure they were a couple.

"You guys ready?"

It was Winry. She was wearing a simple knee length strapless white dress that fit her nicely along with her dark red jacket. Al and I nodded and I walked outside with Winry on my arm.

"Ed is everything ok? You look nervous" she said.

Of course I was nervous! What guy wouldn't be nervous?!

"I'm gonna go on ahead and find Aline"

Al walked away giving me a "go on" kind of look as he left.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked her.

"Sure"

We avoided the square since it was flooded with people who were waiting for the fireworks to start, and we ended up on the steps of the hall since it was pretty much deserted at the moment.

"So what's this about?" she asked.

"You remember when you found me?"

"_Winry?! That is really you isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it's me Ed"_

"_But how'd you get here? And hoe come you haven't aged?"_

"_I followed you through the gate after the invasion. I looked for you, but I could never find you. I don't know why I'm still like this, but since you're like this too I don't care anymore. I love you Edward"_

"And then I said 'I love you too'"

I sighed. I knew the drill. I reached into my pocket and took out the small little box, then got down on one knee.

"Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?"

"**YES!"**

She practically lept into my arms with joy as I slipped the ring onto her finger. Then we kissed as the sound of the fireworks started.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

It was. For me those fireworks marked a new beginning. Al and I were free now even though we couldn't age, but I had Winry now so it would be alright. It was truly a reason to be celebrating now.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yep, a nice EdxWinry scene for ya'. All that's left is the epilogue now, and it's in third person (criers might want to get tissues).


	23. Epilogue: As the Years Go By

_**Epilogue: As the Years Go By **_

So that was pretty much it. Alec eventually moved in with Magnus and spent the rest of his life with him. When Renesmee had grown fully mature at seven human years she and Jacob got married. As for the rest of the Cullens, well they kept on living as they already did, but kept in touch with the Elrics.

When Clary was seventeen her mother got married to Luke and they officially became a family. She completed her Shadow Hunter training with the help of Jace, but her mother decided to continue living in the mundie world as an artist. Jace was twenty one when he proposed to Clary, and she accepted with joy. They had two kids, each one year apart. Max was the oldest, and he got along well with his sister Celine.

Simon went on to college and eventually got a masters in computer science. He moved around a lot like the Cullens, but stayed with Maia. He never told his family he was a vampire, and because of it he couldn't see them, but he still wrote and called them often.

Ed and Winry married in the Spring and finally settled down in a little country house in Germany with Al. Al and Aline had dated for a while, but in the end it didn't work out because he stopped aging so he went to live with his older brother and now sister-in-law, but they didn't mind. Ed and Winry were hesitant about having kids knowing that some day they would get older then they were, but they decided to try.

In the end they ended up with one boy, and two girls. Maes Hoenheim Elric was born first, and his twin sisters Sarah Trisha Elric and Nina Pinako Elric were born two years later. When they were older Ed and Winry told them their story, what would eventually happen to them, and even taught them alchemy. They accepted that their parents and uncle were "different" from everyone else with ease, and told only their future families. However where there is happiness there is sorrow, and where there is life there must also be death.

Alphonse was the first to go. Ed may have stopped his soul from rejecting his body, but that was only temporary. It eventually caught up with him, and he hid so well that his death was quite a shock. On a gray rainy morning Ed found out that his little brother had died in his sleep. Al seemed to know it was coming because in his hand he held Ed's pocket watch to show the date; he was telling him to move forward.

He had also written a will saying that he wanted to be buried in his Amestrian clothes with the coat his brother made for him, and to be buried next to his doppelganger Alfons Heiderich. All the Elrics and Cullens attended the funeral along with Aline, Simon, Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Jocelyn, and Luke. Many tears were shed that day, but Ed stayed strong during his eulogy.

"Alphonse was a good brother, the best anyone could ask for. I gave up many things for him, and I still would if he was alive. I'll miss him, but he told me to move forward, so I'll try my best"

_Alphonse Matthew Elric_

_1906-2032_

_Beloved brother and uncle, you will be missed greatly_

After the funeral Ed had an emotional breakdown when he got home, and depression soon followed. Winry helped him through it, but pretty soon she was gone too. With her it was a car accident on a rainy day. Of the fifteen victims, fourteen died instantly. She was wounded greatly, and by the time the ambulance arrived she had minutes left. She begged them to call Ed and tell them what happened so she could be with him in her last moments. Ed came as soon as he heard and held her hand the whole time.

"I'm sorry Ed...I wish I didn't have to go like this"

They were both crying, but they couldn't tell because of the heavy rain.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want to be buried next to Al, so that one day I can be next to both of you"

Ed nodded silently.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come closer for a minute?"

He did as he was told, and she kissed him for the final time. To them it seemed like the kiss lasted an eternity, but in reality it was only a few moments. When it was over she slowly closed her eyes and died with a smile on her face. Ed followed her dying wish and buried her next to his brother in Germany.

_Winry Marie Rockbell_

_1905-2033_

_Beloved wife and mother, you will be missed greatly._

Ed once again fell into depression. His children tried their best to comfort him, but they missed their mother greatly as well. Then one day they found him collapsed on the floor. They made him stay in bed, but a few days later they found that he had died in his sleep. At first they thought it was his rotting body that caused his death, but the truth was it had been the same thing that killed his mother: A broken heart.

His will stated that he wanted to be buried next to his wife and brother in his Amestrian clothes and his pocket watch. Everything he had went to his kids and he said they could do what with it, but he asked that the date be carved into his tomb stone along with his teacher's symbol.

_Edward Hoenheim Elric_

_1905-2035_

_Beloved older brother, husband, and father_

_You will be greatly missed_

_But we will move forward_

_Don't Forget_

_Oct.3.10_

When Ed died his soul went to the gate for the final time. The truth said nothing to him, in fact the figure wasn't even there. The gate opened to take him, but instead of darkness and a million eyes there was light. Everyone he knew that had passed was there. Al, Winry, his parents, his teacher, Hughes, Alfons, Noa, Pinako, even people he didn't know who had died were there like Mustang and Sig. Then he remembered that it had been over a hundred years since he had been in Amestris for a long period of time, so of course they would be dead.

They all smiled at him, and he smiled back. Winry held out her arms to him as if she was welcoming him back. Once he walked over everyone pulled him into a tight embrace forming one giant group hug. The gates door closed with a loud creek but he didn' t care. He was with his family and friends now, to him it felt like he was finally home.

_~FIN~_

_**Author's Notes**_

Yes I know, that was tragic. I actually dreampt this up a while ago, and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it down and decided to use it. Now for some footnotes:

I know Ed and Winry were born in 1899 and Al in1900, but there's a six year difference between Amestris and Earth

In the manga Trisha got sick during the plague (says so in Brotherhood episode 2) but in the anime it doesn't really specify

All the middle names for Ed, Al, and Winry are made up, I didn't base them off anything in particular

On my profile it says I don't like Yaoi or Yuri, and that's still true, but I put a little AlecxMagnus in here to keep people happy.

That's it.

I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't that's ok too. I do accept criticism (and I'm expecting it with this story) but try not to be to harsh, I'm fragile. Please review, no flames.


End file.
